<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found- Ring edition by Bookmonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165794">Lost and Found- Ring edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey'>Bookmonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrien looses a very important ring. Cookies are accused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Miraculous Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and Found- Ring edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelBlack_48/gifts">Cerise_rouge7 (RigelBlack_48)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Early Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien stood by the doorway to the party room. Really it was large conference room B, but it was reserved by the student body more for parties than anything else. And today was no exception. Nino had rented the room for the University radio club's celebration for a successful fundraiser campaign.</p><p>Adrien was early, super early. Even Nino hadn't arrived and he was the one getting the key and would be decorating. Adrien started pacing. He knew he was early, even by his father's standards, but he needed Nino's help.</p><p>“Dude,” Nino's voice was muffled behind a box, “if you're already here, a little help.” Adrien rushed forward, taking the giant cardboard box from Nino. “But dude, why are you here?”</p><p>“I need your help.” The box blocked Adrien's view, but he heard the door unlock. Nino pulled the box back and entered the room.</p><p>“Kinda busy. I have a party to host.” Nino set the box down on a table against the wall. Adrien flicked on the lights. His friend pushed his glasses up and looked at him.</p><p>“I know!” Adrien started pacing again. “And you and the radio people deserve the celebration, raising enough money to keep the Christmas Party for the orphanage and soup kitchen this year. I wouldn't come if it wasn't an emergency.” Nino sighed. “And it won't interrupt your party. Not much anyway.”</p><p>“Then what do you need?”</p><p>“The cookies.” Adrien held his hands out. “The ring I was going to give to Marinette ended up in a cookie.” Nino's jaw dropped.</p><p>“You lost the engagement ring... in a cookie?” Nino shook his head.</p><p>“I didn't mean too! I put it in a bottle of champagne before we started baking, and because that bottle was opened, she used that one in the cookies and she wouldn't let me touch them when they were done, boxing them up for your party today, without even really looking at them.”</p><p>“And Mari didn't... of course she didn't notice.” Nino shook his head. “She's sweet but not always the most observant.”</p><p>“So Nino, I know this is a party for the radio club, but if you, Ivan, and Mylène, can keep an eye out for the ring, I would be indebted to you.”</p><p>“Okay.” Nino nodded. “Ivan and Mylène are coming in a little early to help decorate. I'll let them know what's happened. Marinette shouldn't be here too much later. Hopefully it'll be pretty obvious which cookie has a ring baked into it, and we'll keep it safe for you.”</p><p>“Thank you thank you.” Adrien grabbed Nino's arms.</p><p>“All right.” Nino shrugged. “It'll be fine. Adrien. We'll find the ring.”</p><p>“And don't-”</p><p>“Tell Mari. Or Alya, since Marinette would be able to tell she's hiding something.” Nino laughed. “I've kept the secret this long, I'm not going to spoil it now.” Adrien grinned. “Now get outta here. You have fencing practice, and it would be a shame if their newest co-captain is late.”</p><p>“Right.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair, leaving a few locks sticking up oddly. “Thanks again. I owe you one.” Nino rolled his hands and gave Adrien a gentle shove to get him moving.</p><p>“I'll text you when we find it.” Nino waved when his friend looked back one last time.</p><p>Nino turned back to the box, opening the box so he could turn this drab, white walled room, into something worthy of being called the party room.</p><p>#</p><p>Marinette counted the boxes for the third time. It would be a shame, and embarrassing if she forgot a box for Nino's party.</p><p>“Yo Mari!” Alya tossed her arms around Marinette's shoulders from behind. “Good morning.” Marinette chuckled.</p><p>“Someone is peppy this morning.” Marinette turned her head to smile at Alya.</p><p>“I'm always peppy when there's a party involved. Doubly so when your cookies are involved.” Marinette laughed. “So...” Alya glanced around the little corner kitchen. “you have fun baking with blondie the perfect dorkie boyfriend of yours?”</p><p>“Yes.” Marinette pulled away a blush forming on her face even though she had been dating Adrien for just over two years now. “It was fun. It was nice to spend any decent amount of time together for the first time in weeks.”</p><p>Alya slid her arms off Marinette's shoulder. “I know that feeling. This radio party will be the closest Nino and I have to a date since my journalism final project was announced. I've been buried in research for a month now.”</p><p>“And you offered to help him clean up afterwards.” Marinette giggled.</p><p>“Hey, it'll be just the two of us cleaning. Like I said, we haven't had much alone time lately. I would have helped him set up too, but I had my meeting with the newspaper club.”</p><p>“Well, since you are done with that, you can help me carry the boxes over.” She smirked. “Maybe you can snag some extra alone time with Nino.”</p><p>“Tempting.” Alya tapped the top cookie box. “Throw in a cookie and I'm in.” Marinette rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You really can't wait for the party.” Alya widened her eyes and clasped her hands together. “All right. I always bake a few extras, so you can take one.” Marinette grabbed the first two gift boxes. “Let's go. I'm trying not to be late to everything.” Alya snorted. Marinette turned while Alya opened the box. She gasped. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing!” Alya turned and hid the box behind her back. “They're just... almost too pretty to eat! Yeah. Good job Mari. Like always.” Alya grinned.</p><p>“Thank you.” Marinette smiled. “Now, come on.”</p><p>Alya turned and looked back down in the box again. She gently moved one of the cookies to the side, and swallowed a second gasp. Yep, one of the cookies was sparkling. With bits of gold and part of the diamond showing, there was a ring in the cookie. A ring in the cookie! Alya smirked.</p><p>“Come on Alya!” Marinette was standing at the door to her parent's kitchen.</p><p>“One second!” Alya grabbed a plastic bag, slipped the cookie in it, and hid it in her purse. It was going to be absolutely hilarious to see Nino panic when he realized he lost the ring. He shouldn't have left a list of local jewelers sticking partially out of his textbook. Then she would pull off a reverse proposal and it would be one of the greatest proposal stories ever!</p><p>Alya grabbed the boxes and jogged over to Marinette. “Sorry, it was just so good I had to savor it.” She grinned. Her friend rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You can savor them at the party.” She chuckled though.</p><p>Alya let her grin grow even wider as she followed Marinette to the party room. Her friends thought they could pull the wool over her eyes, ha! She was Alya Cesaire, journalist extraordinaire! She always sniffed out the truth.</p><p>#</p><p>Nino was taping up one of the paper vinyl records when Ivan and Mylène walked in. He grinned and waved them over. “Okay guys, I have a mission for you.”</p><p>“You mean, besides decorating?” Mylène leaned into her boyfriend's arm.</p><p>“Yes. And arguably more important. So, you know how Adrien and Mari have been going out for a while now?” Mylene and Ivan nodded. “Well, Adrien was going to propose last night, but the bottle of champagne he hid the ring in, ended up being used in the cookies Mari is bringing... and Adrien couldn't find the ring.”</p><p>“Oh no!” Mylène gasped.</p><p>“Well, that's a predicament.” Ivan pat the top of Mylène's head.</p><p>“Yeah. So, as you two set up the cookies, look for one that well, is hiding a ring inside. Then stash it somewhere no one else is going to eat it, and let me know. So we can get the ring back to Adrien.”</p><p>“You can count on us.” Mylène grinned and batted her eyelashes up at Ivan. “This reminds me of the second dating anniversary picnic you planned for us.” She sighed. “There were desserts, and the mix tape of the songs of our relationship.”</p><p>“A sunset and a set of beautiful earrings that I hid inside the cake.” Ivan chuckled. “You would have thought Adrien would have remembered our story and choose not to hide the ring in anything meant for consumption.”</p><p>Mylène giggled. “I remember telling Mari the story, but I don't know if Adrien ever heard how I almost choked on the ring.”</p><p>“Not sure.” Nino added with a shrug. “But Marinette should be here any minute. And us three are the only ones that know, got it?”</p><p>The pair nodded, Mylène's pink and blue dreadlocks popping out from behind her ears.</p><p>And then, Nino heard laughter. There was Marinette's nervous giggle, and then the deeper and more ruckus laughter of Alya.</p><p>“Alya cannot know.” Nino hissed before he walked over to the doorway. “Hey,” he leaned out into the hall to smile at his girlfriend and Mari. “I didn't think you'd be here this early.” Nino smiled at Alya. “But I'm happy to see you.” She grinned back.</p><p>“Yeah, I managed to get the journalism meeting to end a little early. Actually kept the group focused for once.” She giggled. “I just couldn't wait to see you.” She lowered her voice a little and winked at him. Nino tugged on his collar and reached out for the boxes.</p><p>“Here, let me help with those.” He had to pull his hands away when Alya twisted.</p><p>“I can carry them myself. And so can Mari,” Alya nodded to the room. “So, where do you want the boxes?”</p><p>Nino scratched his head, pushing his baseball cap a little higher. “Uh, well,”</p><p>“Over here.” Ivan called from inside the room.</p><p>“Thanks.” Alya winked at him again as she followed Marinette into the room. He smiled at Marinette too, and she nodded to him.</p><p>“It's already looking pretty good.” Marinette nodded. “Thanks Ivan.” She set her boxes down and Alya followed suit. “So, do you have the platters? I can start arranging the cookies-”</p><p>“No! I mean, yes we have the platters.” Nino chuckled. “But you don't have to set out the cookies. You did enough baking them last night after our study group and everything.” Nino touched Marinette's shoulder. “And you have a lot to do between the other side baking jobs and the classes your in right now. You could use a break.”</p><p>“Um...” Marinette tilted her head. She glanced at Alya.</p><p>“Don't worry I'll make sure they are set up all nice and pretty before the radio people gobble them up.” Alya hid her grin as Nino whirled back to face her.</p><p>“Okay.” Marinette waved. “I do have to finish my portfolio this weekend if I want to be considered for the summer internship. See you later!” She skipped out of the room.</p><p>“Don't you want to help me with streamers?” Nino waved a hand towards his box of decorations. “You are really great at creating those loose twists that add a little flair without too much extra effort.” Nino scratched at his forehead again, nearly knocking his cap off his head.</p><p>“All right. Mylène, you and Ivan can do the cookies. I'll just check them when your done.” Alya walked up and pulled Nino's cap down over his eyes. “Nino's being clingy today.” She stuck her tongue out as Nino pulled the brim back up.</p><p>“Well, you know, we haven't seen each other in a while. I thought since you are here a little early, we can spend some time together before the party kicks off.” He grabbed Alya's hands and tugged her over to the box. “We've got streamers and a few more of these fake records to hang. You pick the color you want to start with, and I'll go give the platters to Ivan.” Nino grabbed the plastic platters, one a full size record, and the other a large single eighth note with two places to arrange the cookies.</p><p>“That was close.” Ivan muttered as he took the platters.</p><p>“You're telling me.”</p><p>“Let's twist the black and white together, and then the red and blue together!” Alya held up the streamers, two bundles in each hand.</p><p>“Sounds great!” Nino held up one finger and he glanced at Mylène who had already opened one of the boxes, peering into it. “When you find it, hide it and then come ask me for the napkins. That's the signal.”</p><p>“You got it boss.” Ivan nodded and Mylène gave a thumbs up as she started placing the sugar crystals topped with flecks of rock candy on the platters.</p><p>Nino hurried back over to Alya, using one of the chairs so he could reach the upper parts of the walls to tape them so they strategically created a series of 'u's on the walls. Every wall except the snack and drink wall. One, so they didn't have to interrupt Ivan and Mylene while they searched for Adrien's ring, and two, the excuse Nino gave to Alya, was that moving the tables out of their way and back again would be a hassle.</p><p>Maybe the decorations were a little corny, but it certainly perked up the otherwise bland room. Nino wrapped an arm around Alya's shoulders as they admired their work. “See? Those streamers look awesome because of you.”</p><p>“Why thank you.” Alya leaned into him a little. “Isn't it almost time for the first actual guests to arrive?”</p><p>Nino checked his watch. “Yeah. I'll put the box and stuff in the closet.” He grabbed the box, tape, excess streamers, and the napkins still inside, over to the tiny coat closet in the corner, near the end of the cookie table. He dropped the napkin packages down and looked at Ivan and Mylène, who were both bent over the table and staring at the cookies fully laid out on the table. “I almost forgot to give you guys the napkins...” Nino tried not to let his jaw drop in horror as both Ivan and Mylène jumped and shook their heads at him. He didn't respond for a moment. Mylène glanced at Ayla, who had their back to them and was straightening a record on the wall, and then she pointed to her ring finger.</p><p>“Not here.” She whispered.</p><p>That was a problem.</p><p>“Hey, Alya,” Nino swallowed and fought to keep his voice neutral. “Did Marinette keep any extra cookies for herself?” Even though it might mean Adrien's surprise was ruined, Nino was hoping for a yes, because then at least the ring might be safe. Not missing.</p><p>“I don't think so. Why?” Alya tilted her head.</p><p>“We just have almost an extra dozen more than we ordered.” Ivan said. “So we weren't sure if she meant to have extras for herself.”</p><p>“She usually bakes an extra batch just in case. She is pretty clumsy. For friends she gives them the extras, when she bakes extra for other clients she usually eats them.”</p><p>“That's sweet of her.” Mylène added as she adjusted one of the cookies.</p><p>“That is so Mari.” Nino tried to laugh, but it came out as a series of hitched breaths.</p><p>Nino shoved the box in the closet and fumbled his phone out of his pocket. And then guests started arriving and Nino spared a few moments to greet everyone who had been a part of the thirty-six hour music and radio show marathon for the charity and any significant others who had come like Mylène and Alya.</p><p>Ivan turned on the playlist and the guests tended to alternate between dancing and discussing the merits and pitfalls of the songs they were listening too. Nino asked Mylène to distract Alya, and then he slipped into the hall, phone in hand.</p><p>He stared at the keyboard before deciding this wasn't something you told your friend in a text message. So he called. Nino paced down the hall from the party room, swinging his hat at his side, and... was sent to voicemail. Because fencing practice. Nino held back a curse.</p><p>“Adrien, call me back as soon as you get this.” He left it at that.</p><p>#</p><p>Adrien pulled his phone out of his duffel bag while waiting for Kagami. As co-captains they agreed they would stay after a few extra minutes after the rest of the team was gone, to discuss how practice went and any meets coming up. She hadn't come out of the locker room yet.</p><p>He furrowed his brows before calling his voicemail. And he frowned as he dialed Nino back. Adrien's leg bounced his leg as it rang, and rang, and rang. Finally, Nino answered.</p><p>“What's wrong?” Adrien asked before his friend could even get out a greeting.</p><p>“Well... the ring wasn't in the cookies.” Nino spoke slowly, and quietly.</p><p>“What do you mean it- it had to be in the cookies, Mari dumped the whole champagne bottle into the batter.”</p><p>“Mylene and Ivan looked while I kept Alya busy. They didn't find anything out of the ordinary. And the cookies are almost gone and no one has admitted to finding a ring in their snack.”</p><p>“But... But-”</p><p>“Alya's coming, gotta go!” The line went dead and Adrien slumped against the wall.</p><p>“Yo Adrien.” Kagami nudged him with an elbow. “Why the long face.”</p><p>“I lost the ring.” Adrien's voice was practically a whisper.</p><p>“Buy a new one. Money isn't an object to an Agreste.” Kagami shrugged.</p><p>“It... Father let me modify mother's ring.”</p><p>“Oh,” Kagami put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. “That's... I'm sorry.”</p><p>“I'm an idiot.” Adrien ran a hand through his damp hair. “Why did I try to go fancy and put the ring in the champagne? I should have just, dropped to a knee when she answered the door.” He pushed away from the wall, letting his bag fall to the ground. “Kagami, what am I going to do?”</p><p>“Calm down Adrien. You said you put it in the champagne...”</p><p>“Yeah. And then since Nino's party, being held in a campus owned room, couldn't have alcohol, so Mari added champaigne to the cookies, the bottle I had already opened and slipped the ring in, to the cookie dough.”</p><p>“Oh.” Kagami squeezed his shoulder. “And now the cookies are at Nino's party. And...”</p><p>“He had Mylene and Ivan look through them. And no ring.”</p><p>“What if... it didn't end up in a cookie?” Kagami tapped her chin. “What if it was stuck to the bowl or to the mixer and instead of in a cookie...”</p><p>“The pipes?” Adrien tilted his head. “I mean... it would explain why Marinette didn't notice a cookie with a ring in it.”</p><p>“Then let's go.” Kagami snapped her fingers.</p><p>“Uh,”</p><p>“Come on.” She grabbed Adrien's duffel bag. “There's no rule saying we have to have our captain's meeting right now. Our time would be much better spent looking for your mother's ring.” Adrien fell into step next to Kagami.</p><p>“If the ring is in the pipes, how are we going to find it?” Adrien asked. “Without Marinette finding our what we are doing?”</p><p>“I'll keep Mari busy. You turn off the water to her sink and open the pipe, near the low bend under the sink. If the ring is still there, then we're golden.”</p><p>“And if it isn't?”</p><p>“You can talk to maintenance to check for you farther down the line. Might cost you.”</p><p>“Good plan.” Adrien took his duffel bag back from Kagami. “Let's go pay Mari a visit.”</p><p>#</p><p>It was a great party. Really. Everyone had fun, the radio team felt rejuvenated and appreciated for their hard work. It was everything Nino wanted the party to be. The only thing spoiling it for Nino was the fact that Adrien was missing his engagement ring.</p><p>Mylene and Ivan left. Happy and if they were also worried about Adrien, they didn't show it. Alya stayed behind to help. She would brush against his arm, and flip her hair, giggle when Nino dropped something. Usually he would flirt back, but he wasn't in the mood.</p><p>“Gosh Nino.” She finally sighed as he closed up the box, full once again except for the dirty platters, those he balanced on the top of the box. “What's got you so depressed. It was a party for crying out loud!”</p><p>“Just tired.” The perfect excuse. What college kid wasn't at least a little tired.</p><p>“Tired.” Alya snorted. “I know when you are tired. And this... this is not you being tired. This is you stressed. What's wrong baby?” She got up close to him, fluttering her eyelashes at him.</p><p>“Just school.” Nino tried to smile.</p><p>“Really?” She tilted her head, her hair draping down his chest. “Or... are you looking for this?” She pulled the little plastic bag from her purse, grinning wickedly. “Nino Lahiffe, will you marry me?”</p><p>“You found it!” Nino grabbed the bag, crushing the cookie to reveal the ring. A simple rose gold band, with a small diamond, emerald, and blue sapphire set flush with the band.</p><p>“I was kinda looking for a yes.” Alya pursed her lips. Nino blinked, then the question she had asked registered.</p><p>“Oh. Um. Yes. I would love to marry you. But this,” Nino shook the baggie, “I didn't buy or plan this.”</p><p>“What?” Alya's jaw dropped. “Then... I stole an engagement ring!”</p><p>“Uh... well... is it stealing if it was lost?” Nino tilted his head.</p><p>“We have to turn it in!” Alya clapped her hands on her cheeks. “Someone is probably looking for it. Someone is probably going crazy thinking someone ate their ring!” She spun away from Nino. “This will make a heartwarming story for the school paper. If we find the rightful owner.”</p><p>“I promised not to tell you earlier, but considering you have found the ring...” Nino swallowed and grabbed Alya's shoulder. “Adrien was planning to propose to Marinette last night. And through a mix up, the ring ended up in the cookie batter.”</p><p>“You knew Adrien was going to propose and you didn't tell me.” Alya smacked his arm.</p><p>“I promised...” Nino rubbed his bicep.</p><p>Alya dug her phone out of her purse. “I'm calling Adrien to tell him <em>I</em><span> found his ring. No thanks to you two letting me in on the missing ring.” </span></p><p>
  <span> “Okay.” Nino hung his head, but he was smiling. The ring wasn't missing anymore.</span>
</p><p>#</p><p>“Adrien? Kagami?” Marinette let them into the apartment. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“After being stuck on a team full of sweaty guys, I thought I needed some girl time.” Kagami grabbed Marinette's arm. “Like... how's that portfolio coming along. Show me.”</p><p>“O-okay.” Mari walked with Kagami towards her work room, it used to be Alya's bedroom, but she had moved in with Nino a few months back.</p><p>“I'll bring you two some water.” Adrien called as they left. He went straight to the sink, opening the lower cabinet and staring at the pips. He moved cleaning supplies, a small toolbox, and rags out of the way and wiggled on his back to get a different look. The water valve was cold under his fingers.</p><p>Adrien put the wrench in place, and twisted. He immediately pulled away and shut his eyes. The water spraying out was cold. He banged around as he tried to tighten the connection again, which brought running feet into the kitchen.</p><p>“Adrien! What are you doing!” Marinette tugged on his legs.</p><p>“Um,” Adrien wiped water out of his eyes and looked up at his girlfriend's bright blue eyes. “I thought I heard a leak?”</p><p>Adrien's phone started ringing in his duffel. Marinette rolled her eyes and shooed him out of the way and grabbed the wrench. He saw that it was Alya, and he answered his phone.</p><p>“Blondie. Where are you, I found the ring.”</p><p>“You found it!” Adrien jumped. Kagami rolled her eyes at him and Marinette raised her eyebrows once she came out from under the sink. “Thank you! Thank you!”</p><p>“Where are you?”</p><p>“I'm at Mari's, but-”</p><p>“Perfect. See you there.”</p><p>“Wait!” But Adrien's plea was heard by the dial tone. He sighed.</p><p>“So... is anyone going to explain why Adrien was messing with my sink and then jumping up and down like a child?”</p><p>“My lips are sealed.” Kagami drew her hand over her lips.</p><p>“Uh,” Adrien offered his hand to pull Mari to her feet. “Well, you see, I thought I lost something. But it's cool. Alya found it and is... bringing it by.” Adrien swallowed.</p><p>“Next time, if you think you lost something in the plumbing, tell me.” Mari rolled her eyes. “You're lucky I was able to tighten it back up.” She plucked at Adrien's wet shirt. “Though I don't mind the view.” She giggled and Kagami made a gagging sound.</p><p>“Deal.” Adrien rolled his eyes at Kagami while pulling Marinette in for a one armed hug.</p><p>It didn't take long for Alya and Nino to show up. Adrien held out his hand and Alya dropped the ring, free from its cookie prison into it. Then Adrien knelt, ignoring the fact he and Mari both had wet hair and shirts.</p><p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien held the ring up and squeezed her hand. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. “This is not how I thought this was going to go. But you know what? I love the unexpected ways life seems to go with you. I love how you weather life's storms and I think together we can weather any kind of storm life throws at us.” He flicked his wet bangs out of his eyes. “So, will you marry me?”</p><p>“Yes you dork.” She grinned. Adrien slipped the ring onto her finger and scooped Marinette into his arms for a big hug.</p><p>“All's well that ends well.” Kagami smirked with her arms crossed.</p><p>“You owe me a ring.” Alya poked Nino in the ribs.</p><p>“But you were the one to propose.” Nino poked Alya back.</p><p>But Adrien and Marinette were lost in each other's eyes, seeing a bright future together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>